The Long Road
by Faith Elric
Summary: I don't advise fluff readers to read this. Owen and Cristina on the road to their future. *updated/removed typos*


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Shonda Rhimes does. None of these are written for money. I know you guys are already so aware of it but it just have to be said.

**WARNING:** If you don't like un-fluffed, drama or a sad and even a teaser story you may now click the** back** **button** at the upper left side of your screen. If you really want to stay I'd advice that you only read the first part. _AGAIN_ I warned you so don't get all b*tchy with me after reading.

This is a one-shot. Rated M because of one part of the fic.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this. *peace out*

-*-*-

**The Long Road**

"Hey there, I missed you," Owen murmured.

He felt tired after saying those words. His old body was not made for moving around anymore.

-*-*-

"…He was the man that I thought that I will be with forever. I thought he was it," Cristina's voice was throaty as she told Owen the story of her and Burke, "I actually saw myself as a wife, I willingly allowed myself to be soft for him, because I did really love him."

Owen was trying his best to stay quiet, not to stop her from telling this story but he knew he had to hear this. This is the path of knowing her better.

"But he left me, right at the same moment that I finally realized that I was really his. He stopped believing that I can change. He stopped believing at our love," she sighed, "That's it, that's the whole story."

Cristina wanted to tell Owen about Burke, not to hear it from some third person. So one night as they were about to sleep at her apartment she relieve one of the darkest part of her past. She braised herself getting ready for his rejected, for Owen to get out of bed and leave her.

It's only been two months since Owen felt he was well enough to lay beside Cristina in sleep. They haven't even have made love yet since their first. He sighed, not knowing what to say. Then he felt her shoulder's shaking and his shirt getting damp.

Finally mustering his strength he asked the question he never wanted to ask, "Do you still love him?"

Cristina reached up taking his face with both her hand. He looked down her watery eyes, as she looked at his anguishing eyes.

"No, no... I don't, I am not in love with him anymore," she answered with all confidence. Owen closed his eyes. She took his hand and placed it on her chest then placed hers on his. "Look at me."

His blue eyes was still full of sorrow when he opened them, then he saw her brilliant smile, "I told you about him not because I still love him but because I want you to know me, _to see me_, the whole of me," tears started to flow from her eyes, "but this heart," pressing her chest to his hand, "only beats for this heart," she said as brush her hand on his chest. "_This is me, _a woman who loved and never thought that will find love again. I stopped believing in love then I met you," she whispered, "You made me believe that I deserved to love and be loved back."

Owen felt his heart swell there is nothing more in this world that meant more than Cristina to him. She was his world, his air, his existence and his life.

"I love you more than I love any men before," she finally added, "I am in love you, from the moment you swept my feet away, until now to forever."

"I love you too, more than anything," Owen answered then reached down and kissed her longingly.

-*-*-

Cristina's moans were echoing all over Owen's apartment as he thrusts inside her. Owen's low groans got louder as he felt the wall of her pussy squeeze his cock. Both their bodies sweaty from their love making as they bodies emit more heat as they continued on.

Her legs were wrapped on his waist begging with no words her need of him. Her right hand clings his red damp hair as her other hand run on his gorgeous shoulder blades. She will never get tired on looking on his beautifully sculpted body. He was lean and muscular, _a real man_. She knew he was a strong man but every time they made love, his is always so gentle.

No matter how nasty, quick or dirty they did it, it was never just sex for them, it was making love.

Owen thrust himself harder to Cristina. He looked straight into her eyes. It was screaming what he wants to see, she needed him. He assaulted with her breast his mouth as he pushed deeper into her. His right hand under her raising her chest, it was flushed, he took one nipple to his lips circling his tough around it.

Cristina moaned louder, her vision already getting blurred. She felt faint but she wanted more. Owen went on his steady pace as he continued to lick his way up to Cristina's lips. But he lingered a bit on her neck leaving his mark. Finally on her lip placed his right hand on the head board putting as his left hand at the back of her neck.

With that he increased the pace of his thrust driving both of them insane. As his blue eyes met her black eyes... _Fire, so much fire…_

-*-*-

"… then my new stupid intern moronically gave me the wrong x-rays, I mean COME ON! SERIOUSLY! How was he able to finish med school," Cristina complained to Owen as they was about to sleep as she rub the lotion on her feet, doing her usual routine.

Owen was laughing the whole time, it was always funny for him on how Cristina complains, she is so animated as she do so. But tonight he wasn't laughing because of his normal reasons but he was trying to muster the strength the task he was about to do.

"Earth to Owen Hunt, Owen Hunt to earth," Cristina said as she waved her hand in front of Owen face.

"Oh, sorry got lost in my thoughts," he admitted then tugged the band that held Cristina's hair. He scooped her to his lap, smelling the damp shampoo sent on her hair then wrapped his arms on her waist. Cristina rubbed her hands on his muscular arms.

"Just get on with it, whatever you want to tell me," she prompted. Cristina knew Owen already to well.

"I love you," he whispered on her ear, sends shiver on her skin.

"No, tell you what you really want to say," she asked one more time.

"Promise you won't get mad and be open minded," Owen plead.

"Yah, yah. So what is it?" Cristina then felt nervous.

Owen unlocked himself from his hold on her, place Cristina at the edge of there green sheeted bed then stood in front of her. She sat crossed legged and was only wearing one of his shirts, even with that she was gorgeous.

Cristina run her eyes on his figure, he looked incredibly handsome with just boxers and shirt on. When her eyes finally reach his eyes she saw Owen eyes were brilliant glowing.

Owen then knelled to one knee then took Cristina's hand, he sighed, "I know that you're not that so fond about marriage but Ms. Yang after being with you for three year, sharing my life with you, knowing that you are the one, I just have to make it official that you are mine, forever mine," Owen then reached down under the bed and took out a small black velvet box then opened it. A beautiful elegant diamond ring was inside it. Its design was to die for, in the center is circular blue diamond around it were small white diamonds.

"What I am saying is… Will you marry me? Will you give me a honor of being your husband, to love you and protect you for all eternity… Will you be mine, Dr. Cristina Yang?" Owen finally asked.

Tears started fall down Cristina's eyes, she was pissed, "You thought that I was going be difficult?!" she accused.

"Yah," Owen answered innocently.

Cristina then place her forehead to his then mused, "You're as moronic as my intern," then smiled.

"So... Ummm, you're saying?" Owen wondered, she still hasn't answered his proposal.

"Yes! Of course you dummy! I will marry you Dr. Owen Hunt! I will be your wife or whatever you want to call it. I will be your forever."

"Really?" Owen was still in shock.

"Yah, so now snuck that ring in my finger and kiss me," She said to Owen's teary eyes.

Owen slipped the ring to her left hand ring finger then kissed her, "I love you Cristina Yang," he said on her lips.

"You better start getting used to calling me Cristina Yang-Hunt," she murmured on his lips as she was pushed back to their bed, Owen already lifting her shirt.

-*-*-

"You haven't even touch your sandwich, Cris, are you okay?" Owen wondered, reaching out to his wife face.

"I'm fine," she answered then took the sandwich from her plate.

Owen sighed, he knew her well, and five years into their marriage was enough for him to know how she works. He pulled his chair closer to her, not minding the audience of doctors that might be looking at them. His eyes cling into her neck down to her navy blue scrubs. "What is it, just tell me…" he added softly.

"I'm pregnant," she said nervously, "Three months."

"Are you pulling my leg?" Owen said as he met her eyes, seeing joy in it.

"Nope," she simply answered.

"I'm going to be a parent."

"No, _we're_ going to be parents," Cristina smile.

"Oh, my God!!! MY WIFE IS PREGNANT!!!" Owen then started laughing carrying Cristina in his arms.

-*-*-

(People who are not made for drama can stop here, **AGAIN** I warned you!!!)

-*-*-

Cristina was looking down at the empty O.R. from the gallery, her right hand holding a scalpel. She has been a surgeon for more than twenty years. She has achieved her goal, getting the title of being world renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. She already have enough awards to prove that, even a Harper Avery under her belt. She even made one of the biggest contribution because of her self discovered technique in her field. She had done it. She is what she had dreamed of...

She heard foot steps behind her, she knew who's foot steps were those she has paged _him_ to her. Tears then flowed down her eyes.

"You paged?" Owen asked as he stood beside Cristina.

"Yes," her voice was weak.

Owen saw tears on her cheek, he felt alarm. He grabs her shoulders then spun her around so she will face him. "What is it, love?"

Her arms dropped but her right hand still held her scalpel then place her head on her husband's chest. Owen wrapped his hands around her not knowing what to say. "You have to tell me what's going on, Cris…"

"I think its time for you to pry this out of my hands," Cristina stood up straight again and showed the scalpel she was holding.

That took him by surprise, _why is she asking me to do that_, he thought. He remembered his promise to her but Cristina was far away from being rusty. She is still the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the whole west coast.

"Tell me Cris, what's going on with… you?" he said in a weak voice.

"I don't know how long I will live anymore," she said as she cried more.

"What?!" he held her chin and forced her to look at his face but she shove his hand off, her eyes closed. He can feel his own tears building.

She just shook her head, her lips on a tight line. "Fine!" Owen screamed taking the scalpel out of her hand throwing at across the room, then took Cristina's shoulders again. "You are no surgeon or even a doctor anymore! Now you are now just a woman, my wife to be exact. As your husband, tell me, what's going on with you?"

Cristina then placed her face on his chest, "I have cancer…"

Owen felt his heart stopped and his tears started to run down his face, "Stage?" was all he can say, his voice trailing off.

"Forth," she answered as she wrapped her arms around him.

He held her tighter as his cries when to shrieking, he then started scream, "This is a dream, a nightmare. I need to wake up! CRISTINA WAKE ME UP!" he legs got weaker by the second. As they finally gave in he was kneeling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Cristina murmured as she consoled her grieving husband. She placed his face on her chest, "I'm still here, can you hear it? My heart, its still beats for you…"

"I'm having a nightmare any minute now I will be waking up, any minute now…" Owen continues to chant.

Cristina force Owen to meet her eyes, "Love, listen to me… I'm still here…"

Owen then held her tighter as he slowly snapped into reality, "We can fix this..." was his new chant. He's a doctor and so she is, they can heal her.

-*-*-

"Mom we're here," Nathan Owen, murmured to his mother's ear. He held his mother's face his tears running down his face.

"Are you sure about this Owen?" Dr. Bailey asked her eyes also in tears.

Owen was laying down beside his wife's body, his arms around her. Cristina was only living on by machine; her body depended on just a machine.

"This is what she wanted…" Owen said as he kissed his wife bald head. They have battled her cancer. They willingly did every way they can to lengthen her life but after three years, her body crashed. He knew he can live with this, laying beside his wife almost lifeless body, but not Cristina, she'd be completely mad at him if he didn't do what she had asked.

All her friends were inside the room, Meredith being held by Derek, Izzie by Alex, George and his wife, Lexie with Mark and Callie with Arizona. Her closest friends crying out loud needing the support of their partners to held them up.

"Alright then…" Dr. Bailey slowly approached the bed of her former baby, Cristina's bed.

"Wait," Owen held out his hand. All of them, even their son have already said his good bye but not Owen. Until now he wants to believe he's having a nightmare but this was it.

"I love you," he whispered to his wife's ear then kissed her lips, "See you soon… Take care now…" his tears flowed faster. "Now Dr. Bailey…"

Dr. Bailey went to the side of Cristina's dead and turned off the machine.

"Time of death…"

-*-*-

Owen went on living for ten more years of loneliness since then, but he held himself for their son, Nathan. Now feeling his old age he sat beside the grave of his wife.

"Look what I brought you," he held out a scalpel then chuckled. "You might want to do a surgery there."

Slowly his vision started to blur.

"DAD!!!"

-*-*-

"Hey, wake up…" said a beautiful voice.

"Love?" _Cristina…._

He opened his eyes he saw Cristina. Sitting at his side, "Hey…" she replied.

Owen sat up, "I've been waiting for you," she continued.

He then took her in his arms whispering 'I love you's as she also was. Kissing as much as they can.

After they pulled away each other Cristina held her right hand on front of him.

"Thank you for this…"

_A scalpel._

-*-*-

I hope you guys, (who finished the whole thing) won't hate me. Thanks for reading. Cheers!


End file.
